


Unbreak My heart

by saya21



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Growing Up, Love/Hate, Madness, Multiplication, Revenge, Seduction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya21/pseuds/saya21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining just for her, she love the rain she love the smell of the rain once's when i was a young boy i carried a small empty bottle i filled with wet soil dirt with rain water so she can always have the smell of rain, hoping when she smelled it she think of me. She love rain, how it can bring life to nature it self......but nature also take life away especially if it was your love one's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let The Rain Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first time writing a story, i apologies in advance of my writing and misspelling I'm not a good writer but i had an idea and i would like to share.

(Petyr pov)

 

I been here since 10:30 just sitting out here in my car with a cigar just thinking about the past which i could have had, now the present and future is all gone now my life have no meaning anymore.

Sitting in this Dame expensive car right across the street of the church that i'm suppose to be in, telling my goodbyes too...her the only woman i have ever loved. now you can hear the rain coming down knowing this is the last time she will ever be here on this earth before barring her.

The rain It was raining but it was raining just for her, she love the rain she love the smell of the rain once's when i was a young boy i carried a small empty bottle i filled with wet soil dirt with rain water so she can always have the smell of rain, hoping when she smelled it she think of me.

She love the rain, how it can bring life to nature it self......but nature also take life away especially if it was your love one's. Just thinking about her how i will never see my cat again full of life and joy, i will never hear her laughter or her smart remarks.

I'm so frustrated, Angry to god, that he had taken my life away from me she wasn't suppose to leave on this earth no not this way it wasn't her time, she was suppose to be here with me telling that i was right and she was wrong that she made a mistake that she chose wrong man, the only person that she ever love was me.

GOD DAME YOU CAT..... God Dame Me for still loving you like a fool even until now if god would give me a chance to trade places with you i would do it in a heart beat. No.. i got this all wrong the only person who i should be more angry towards Ned, Ned Fucking Stark, he the one that let her die. He should be the one that in the casket not you, i will never understand why did you choose him, he wasn't good enough for you, he didn't love you, you where force to be with him by your families to make an alliance with the family business, your family sold you like stock not caring to let you to decide for yourself.

When i heard the news that your cancer came back i couldn't believe it, i wont believe it you have beaten this once before Cat you can do it again. i knew, i need to save her , i don't care if i need to give all my wealth up as long it would save her i knew what i was getting in to when i last spoke to Ned.

_(flashback)_

_Entering the building on a mission to find Ned, when i finally got to his office i barley even recognize him, he wasn't the handsome strong Ned Stark that everyone before describe him...no this was a broken, sadden man that look like he haven't slept for a long time. He was surprises to see me here, without care i close the door slowly approaching his desk before he spoke i beat him to it._

_I know you have been busy and about take off leave from work for a while just wanted to get to chance to speak with you , he just stared at me like a stupid school boy barley learning how to tie his shoes or learning  how to masturbate for the first time, who know but the way he was looking at was pathetic. i know there no time left for her and i know you are running out of options, so i make it short for you Ned, i know Doctor's and Experts treatments, trials that can do the impossible Ned we can save Cat._

_He just stared at me for the longest time he slowly got up and took a deep breath in a quit voice he told me to go. he those words i snapped YOU BASTARD! she is dying and yet you are refusing of saving her what kind of man are you letting the mother of your children , your wife , to die.. you don't love her, you are thee.... All i remember my body was against the wall his hands around my neck, i can hear him breathing very fast, i swear i can hear his heart as well. All i can do was to put my hands on his shoulder trying to fight him off. He gave me a deep long cold glare in a deep cold voice .... You don't ever tell me i don't love her, i do anything for her and our children i would give my life for her._

_He slowly let his hands down... drop me on the floor i'm trying to catch my breath,  when i finally was able to use my voice it was a bit raspy, your letting her go, he pause look at me and tells me yes she has suffer enough already, she is tired of all the medicine, no more doctors and chemo, she just want to live enough to be with her love one's._

_I_ _'m sitting on a cold floor trying to understand what he just said, all i can do was to adjust my sitting position let him hear what i have to say it can't be worst what his brother did to me and yet again he is a Stark all i can do say want i need say . That doesn't sound like Cat that i know of she would have fight until the very end she wouldn't leave her **children** behind , i am only saying this once NED i am begging you save HER. _

_Before Ned left the room  his last words still taunt me till this day._

_You will never understand, i promise her i would do anything she ask from me  and she did and i'm just completing her wishes, you see the reason you will never understand in your thick head of yours  is because you have know one, know one to love or know one to love you back, and sadly you never will, money, power will never get that type of love and happiness it will only bring you loneliness.... he left the room and left me on the floor filled with rage and haplessness this  feelings came back to him, he promise himself he never feel humiliated, never  again be defeated by a Stark or to anyone and above all i let him see this side of me DAME HIM!! DAME HIM!!_

_( END Flashback)_

_He let her die now that i think of it i do have a motive, a motive that know one will ever expect of me. I'm not going to fight them no i'm going to fuck them that what i know, i'm going to make everyone pay for my suffering all the years now this the time to get even from everyone the_ Lannister's , the Tully , the Tyrells and especially the Starks they will all pay they will not know what coming there way, Let the chaos begin.

 

                                 


	2. Sleep love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter i want to get some character point of view especially on Ned . Don't worry the main character will be petyr and sansa.

 

_(Ned pov)_

 

I feel light headed, i feel that the room is spinning all around me and i have no control of making it stop.

I smell burning candles and  aroma of flowers, i can hear sadness, wiping around the room , i can hear people talking about me and my family. I can hear them whisper to one of other that Ned Stark  don't have emotions, that he wouldn't even shed a tear for his own wife, everyone else is crying except me, they don't know that  i am crying from the inside that my soul is shredding apart and know one can't see it not even my own children can see it, i need to be strong for there sake.

Right now i still feel if this was all a bad dream, that i'm going to wake up soon and you will be there getting all the things done and telling me to get up that i'm going to be late, i just can't believe this where we are at now sayings our goodbyes and wishing you safe passages. Cat i don't know what to do now i know i should be strong for everyone but how can i move forward our children need you.

I remember the first time when the doctor told us that you had cancer everyone was so scared and are son rob wanted to be a doctor so he can take care of you so can live for very long time, he was only 10 years old now he a man that got accepted to one of the topped of medicines. John i didn't thank you enough of helping me raising him, when my sister died he didn't have anyone else but me, when i brought him how i didn't know the reaction when brought him home, a new born baby we already had rob, but the moment you saw him you fell in love of him, it didn't take long you calling him your son, and he love you like if you where his real mother, you would be proud of him ,he going to be a good cop.

Bran and Rickon those too they are closer to each other they are like one, they have this amazing imaginations they see things that we can't see but it all thanks of you, you open the doors for them so they wouldn't be afraid of the world that they should take chances with them too when they put there minds together there no stopping them.

Arya i know i'm not to worried about her even though she different from many type of girls. she got your full spirit, she not afraid beating down anyone who come across her even though you are against it, she not a lady that you wanted her to be but she her own person and i know you be proud of her for sticking up for self, she has the world in her hands. Sansa every time i look at her i see you and little of me how gorgeous she is now i understand why you where worried about her, how she dress, where she going, who friends are. I know i should  be worried about her but i feel that she and i are distancing from each other more than now that you are gone, i know how close you too where. i won't lie i a bit worried she not just a teenager she turning into a lady she only 16 years old, arya she only 13 but sansa it a new chapter  for me i don't really know how to talk to her she barley even speaks with me as just now.

How can i be there in her life' i know she wont tell me , how can i talk to her about boys and the danger of what they want from girls or how girls should dress, oh dear god what am i going to do Cat i wish you where here. Cat my sweet Cat how can i do this how can be father, how i can give them the love that they deserve, how can i live with myself knowing that i let you die.

_(Flashback)_

_Cat Cat i'm home..i know its a miracle i'm home early.. Cat where are you. i went upstairs to see if she was asleep no sign of her i went down stairs looking for her in the living room and kitchen, still no sign of her looking for any clues, i was about to call her  when i heard the wind i look outside of the backyard and there she was sitting net to her rose garden.  i went out there  but when i approach her she was crying , Cat what wrong why are you crying, she didn't reply so all i could do was hugging her hugging her and letting her know no matter what he love her._

_In a quit voice My cancer is back, i though i misheard her when i was about reply she held her  fingers against my lips , let me finish she said. I haven't been feeling well this pass few weeks, last week i went to the doctors and and today i got my results back came back positive, but this time the cancer came back more aggressive and it already spread through my body, he basically gave me two options first one heavy medications, chemo therapy but the strong doses. if i do that i may have at least a a year and a half, the second options not taking the medication, not doing chemo, just accept how much time i have left, up to 6 or 7 months or less....... Ned hear me out before you get upset, i am taking the second option, i don't want to be stuck on a hospital bed i want to be with my family i want to be  with you._

_All i remember that i flip the glass table and hearing it shatter in to many pieces, my mind going back and forth my breathing became heavy , i shook my head  i slowly at her telling her no there must be another way. She grave my head and gave me a passionate kiss i didn't realize tears where coming down, she wipe them away and said i love you, i love you with all my heart please i don't want to be connected to all those machines and being sick with the chemical in my body, please Ned "if i'm going to die , let it happen while there still some of me". I broke down holding on to her, knowing my heart was shredding up but i know  she was right i don't want her to suffer... God why!!! Why!!._

_(End flashback)_

Now i'm staring down at her, her body is so cold i made sure she was conferrable, i can finally hear the bells ringing meaning the ceremony was over and everyone getting up and leave, they are about to move her body to the burial site. now it just him and Cat alone for the last time even though she dead she was the most beautiful woman that i have ever known, thank you Cat i will always love you know matter what. Before i turn away i sang her our song _once last time."_ _Please play a love song for me and my love tonight.Tell her I'm sorry Let's make it all right. I really love_ _her with all of my heart and soul.Can't live without her Please let her know."  
_

> _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment


	3. Falling star's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again thank you all who have read my story, you guys are amazing. this chapter will finally show Sansa pov. i am working on how sansa and petyr will be introduce if anyone want to put some helpful idea just leave a comment.

 

(Sansa Pov)

 

I see people all around me, i can see some are wearing mask so they don't show their true self with there fake sadness and their fake smiles i can tell they are only here for just for show, they don't really care about my mother or my family.

They don't care about the woman who the mother of six kids, the woman that love eating ice cream on cold rainy days, do they know her favorite color of roses are yellow, do they know she smell like lemons and lavender, will they even know i will miss her hugs and her humming... most of all her smile. It made me wonder how my brother's and sister are dealing this ordeal, so far i can tell my two brothers are drinking socializing with everyone else they both brought there girlfriends, they are nice my mother would have like them.

I look around i found my two brothers getting smother by older ladies with hugs and kisses and feeding them if they where like babies i can tell they don't want the attention. Arya i haven' seen her at all after we got home, she probably with her best mates outside somewhere smoking, and drinking. Arya and i are very different she like to be one of the boy's get into fights, getting dirty.I like to be a lady dressing up, going out with my girlfriends, talking about boys. After my mother died it seem me and Arya gotten closer, we don't show it in public but we both have a strong bond, at church when we where saying our goodbyes i felt her hand with my hand and she never let go.

She could be annoying but she could be my best friend and i promise my mother i would look after her and of course my brothers...now i think of it i look around the room and found my father sitting with his best friend Robert Baratheon they where both drinking, probably talking about the good old days, to tell you the truth i don't really know much about my father. we don't really hangout or talk about are life with him, he just never there in our life. His life is his work, his laptop and traveling, it was mostly my mother and us...now it just us me and my brother's and sister. If i know my father he probably going to work right away not taking his full time period of leave of absent , he probably want to be away from this house, away from his room where my mother use to sleep, away from us , especially me i am cold reminder of my mother.

Does he really love us or are we just an illusion to show everyone that we are a perfect family that nothing can bring us down.... i wonder if we didn't have the company,wealth and a good reputation, if only we where born poor, would he be a different father...would he... I was so deep of though i didn't realize someone approach me, with a very soft spoken voice Hello little dove my deepest condolence on dearly beloved mother she was a very good woman, she gave me a smile i knew it wasn't a real smile, she held my hands, before i spoke she cut me off. i too lost my mother in a young age as well, you see her death could have been prevented if only a certain someone wasn't born at all, she look at one direction giving a cold stare, i look at the same direction it was no other than Mr. Tryion her younger brother. he was looking at our same direction if he knew she was talking about him before i knew it he was staring at me, i just look away not daring to look back.

I just wanted to to go upstairs and and stay in my room so i wouldn't have to deal with everyone, but i could feel she still held my hands, my voice was a bit shaky but i new i need to be excuse from her. Thank you for your condolence Mrs. Baratheon  i...was cut off by her, oh little dove you should know by know to call me Cersei, she gave me her fake smile and spoke again, i would have thought you gotten use to it when you dated my son Joffery , she started to play with my hair and put a strand behind my ears and said it a shame really you are a very pretty girl, with that i really,i'm mean really needed to leave. I'm so sorry i forgot that i needed go find my sister, she smiled and said of course she gave me a hug but before she let go she whisper to me. you do know i am your friend sansa, and if ever need to talk to someone or having issues at home you can always come to me.

I gave a quick nod, and a polite smile, all sudden she was gone, i was so relief i thought my aunt Lysa was scary, i just want to go and lock myself in my room. i look around so know will know i'm gone, when i finally got to the top of the second floor stairs i peak a bit down stairs i can see some faces when i was about to go to the last stairs i can hear my aunt Lysa shrieking voice " **PETYR** , oh petyr please hold me, oh petyr my sister is dead". Just hearing my aunt Lysa talking about my mother make my blood boil, she never cared about my mother why she making a show just to get attention from this man.

I tried to get a peak of the stranger that my aunt was attacking with hugs like if he was the last man on earth, i can only see he the back of his head and  wearing a very expensive suite, his hair wasn't complete black i can  see he has grey hairs... All sudden i just realize why i was upstairs, i look down for one last time and run the last stair way and lock myself in my room. i lay on my bed and grab a picture of my mom and whisper _oh mom i miss you so much_ i held myself with the picture of my mother and slowly close my eyes and hoping to find her in my dreams, _oh mom why didn't you take me with you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment


	4. Beyond words and game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be there first introduction, yay finally going to meet. just to warn you this chapter will be long, and it will have many different point of view.

(Sansa pov)

 

It been 6 weeks since the funeral and everything seem so out of place, we don't really have any rules anymore, we don't have certain time to come home or when we go out there wasn't  curfew. i try my best to keep everything good and running.we have the same routine everyday, we would all get up get dress in our uniforms, have breakfast, then walk to school. a week later my father hire housekeeper/Nanny when he start going back to work he want me to make sure we have someone here around, i suggested it wasn't necessary i can do it all, he told me school come first, so he hired a housekeeper/nanny to live with us.

Her name is Osha she doesn't seem like a housekeeper or a Nanny in fact it she look like if she had work at a club or punk/goth shop, just saying the way she look ,thin tall, bright pink hair with white highlights, heavy black coat with leggings and combat boots. I wonder if my father even interview her properly, so far she got my sister and my brother votes, even though she already burn the food, she probably doesn't know how to cook well, she buy us take out instead of cooking, at least she know how to clean. She even brought her brother with her his name is Hodor he a good and friendly man he just a bit special, but he does help out, he plays with my brothers, carry all the heavy stuff and make sure we are safe, he sometimes walk us to school. It not bad having new people to live with us. it just not forgetting who use to run this house.....

I just realize i was suppose to meet up with Margery and Danny to go shopping and then later to have lunch with my father, i was a bit of surprises that he ask me to go lunch with him, he ask Arya has well but she refuse, she wanted to hang out with her friends and skateboard. I wonder if he felt guilty for always leaving, will he finally say i don't want to ignore you anymore that i want to be there and be your father not Ned Stark but your father that ...i love you.

(Ned Pov)

No No No Podrick tell them i am not in my office or i am not going to answer my phone at this time What that?.. Yes Podrick write this down or memorize it i don't care, right now i just want to be alone with my daughter.. NO don't write that down just the first one, Yes, i will call you when i am done. Dear lord what am i going to do with him, he a good worker just slow minded... "Cat oh Cat what am i doing i know i am not doing my job as a father but i am trying to keep balance, not a day go's by i don't think of you. I miss you cat i am terribly lost i know providing the kids and their future is important  but i don't know how to nurture them like you did, all i know how to do is to make business and rebuilding.

Every time i look at them i know they are okay that they are safe and that they have each other but i have to stop relying on illusions and face the fact that i have failed not as business man but as a father.I know i mostly failed on Sansa she is growing up into a lady and without how can i guide her the way, i know i made many mistake and i can't go back in time and fix them but i am here i want to make it work, i want to be a good father. "Please lord give me this chance to make things right"......

I was so lost in deep thought i didn't realize someone was calling my name Ned, Ned  i turn my head around and it was my friend Robert he was sitting alone a few tables away from me, he gesture for me to come over to him i shook my head, so when the waiter was about to serve his drink he shook his head pointed at my direction and got up and headed my way. dear god no he going to sit down with me, i should beat him to it before he get to conformable and start talking. I didn't have the chance.

Ned i didn't know you where going to be here Waiter, Waiter bring this man rum and coke right? It happen so fast my mind went to another place, now i am screw this man can talk for hours and there no way to shut him up. I have to act fast, Robert i  so glad to see you but unfortunately I this not a good time , I'm actually meeting ... no stopping him. Ah yes I am also meeting someone here too, Ned you should join me on this investment this man is a miracle worker. He was just going on and on about this man, how he would make his company double the money of what he is making. Ned you should join me..ned it can change your life.

I know i am going to regret it if i don't ask, Robert is a good man, a good business man but he he sometimes doesn't make the bright decisions, I know I should nod my head and just agree with him anything for him to leave, but I need to know if he not falling for a scam or it going to ruin him in the future. i care about him he like a brother to me i just don't want to see him being taking advantage. 

Robert you know i care about you and your well being and you know we have ups and downs and i never question you about your choices but this sound good to be true, who on God earth would make that kind of money....That would be me,silvery voice that voice I turn my head around and it not other than _**Petyr Balise**_.

(Petyr pov)

How much i enjoy seeing Ned face when i approach him at the table his eyes said so many things ,he look like he was going to strangle me again but thankfully Robert spoke up. Ned you remember Petyr Balish, come sit down with us, i was telling Ned that your going to make me more money, but he think you its impossible, please tell him so he wouldn't be worried. Of course i sat across from ned i gave him a simple ,it very simple really it investing money to money stock markets and you can not lose. Looking at Robert face expression filled with pride and self assured , _Oh robert how naive you are thinking this will be the new beginning but this is your ruin ( mischief smile) Ned is right you should  be worried by the time its over  there will be no more of your legacy or name it will all be dust and your just the begging and you Ned you will be my last ......_

_God hearing this man make me want to strangle myself he just love to hear voice go on and on about himself, i need to find a way to leave this dame place._ MR. Baratheon i sorry to interrupt you i need to go and files paper work and data so i can start working on your stock. you go on now make me all the money i want so i can show Ned here there nothing to worried about. when i about to get up i heard a sweet but soft voice behind me ..."Father".

I turn around and my eyes can not look away Cat? no it can't be she too young and yet she look so much like her, but she carry her own unique beauty. my breath is shaky, my hands are getting sweaty whats going on with my i'm acting like young boy meeting a girl for a first time, her eyes so clear as the sky, her Rosie lips my got what i would give just to kiss her, her pale skin white as snow especially her long legs , how much i would love to explore her body, her hair reminds me of cat, i bet her hair smell like roses.

Just looking at her make me want to get up and grab her and start kissing her passionately if she was the last woman alive, i wouldn't care if her father or anyone would see us, it would make me a happy man....  This give me another idea, i  can tell by her face expression she a bit disappointed by the look of it, it was towards her father, Ned this how i am going to ruin you i'm going to ruin your business, then i'm going to ruin your relationship with your daughter so every time she need to be comfort i will be there, giving all the love and attention that she desires.  in the end of this i will owe all your possessions, including your daughter.  

 

                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Osha description i use her appearance from Harry Potter, I also made osha and hodor brother and sister.


	5. What is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been posting new chapter, i'm been working and finishing up new projects.

Just standing there looking at my father and his friends, felt annoyed that father didn't mention that it was going to be a business meeting, if i knew i wouldn't have accepted the lunch date. I just want to to turn around and walk away just to make my father look bad,  but now everyone is looking at me waiting to come and sit down, i shouldn't have said anything , i should have left when i had a chance. My legs started to move on its own but my mind wonder everywhere, giving everyone a fake smile but my father know i am not please.

Sitting next to him is very unconformable but i know if i don't give a good impression i would mostly be grounded. "Hello Mr. Baratheon it very nice to see you again, "Sansa please i told you many times call me Uncle Robert".I Gave him my sincere smile of course Uncle Robert, then i turn my head to the stranger next him, His eyes staring at me. I gave him a smile and sticking my hand out towards him hello i don't think we have met i'm , he stop me there.

I know who you are Sansa Stark the second Eldest daughter of  catelyn Tully... oh i mean  Stark giving me a smile that i can tell he did it on purpose ,i look at my father and he not too happy. he held my hand and gave a quick peck on top of my hand, " I am Petyr Baelish i was a old friend of your mother and i m must say when i saw you i thought you where her for a moment but yet you carry your own beauty...

I felt my hands sweat and my body tremble , i gave him a smile no boy or man have ever said that to me not even my father. Thank you so much Mr. Baelish your kind words made my day, looking around the table i can tell my father doesn't like him and he doesn't my father, and of course my Uncle just looking through the menu. "Wait a minuet did he just say Petyr, he must be the same one that was hugging my aunt Lysa at the house he". I was so focus on this new stranger i didn't hear the waiter asking me what i would like to drink, "Oh i'm sorry a pink lemonade would be fine". Time went by hearing Uncle Robert abut his stories about him and my father childhood, i never really know my father childhood, he more to keep it to yourself type of person. I gave a quick glance to Mr. Baelish, he was looking back at me i felt heat on my face, but i may sure my father didn't see. Well gentlemen it very nice to see all again and thank having lunch with ma and my daughter, i hope we can do this again...

YES YES YES i am glad your getting out of your so called cave Ned, but next time i am buying and please think about what i said, it can change your life for the better. i didn't really know what they are talking about but i told my father i will wait for him in front of the restaurant. I was going to say goodbye to Mr. Baelish but it seem he already left, he probably not a goodbye type of person. Texting my friends to see if they can give me some Advises.

**Group Text Marg and Dani**

**San:Hey guys what are you up too??**

**Marg: Getting my hair done, how was lunch with your dad????**

**Dani: Finishing up with my Astronomy Project then finishing up the slideshow that go's with it. I know how was it tell us with details.**

**San: It was horrible he played me i thought it was only going to be us, but his business Partner was there and another associated Name Petyr Baelish.**

**Marg: Awww honey i'm sorry to hear that i know when my father does that he make up for it, taking me on a shopping spread. Wait a minute Dani we have the same science class together when did the teacher assign this assignment????**

**Dani: that a bummer sansa maybe this is the right time to talk to him tell him how you feel and how it effecting you.** **Marg it was on syllabus remember, he said all Assignment will be on our syllabus that we are the one's to be responsible for own work and any other work in the future,so basically just follow the syllabus.**

**Marg: Did you say Petyr Baelish AKA Littlefinger, if you did he a good looking guy. Dani i can't keep up with all my classes Syllabus, when is it due?**

**San:Why do they call him Littlefinger?? He okay looking, he very nice, he even said he knew my mother.**

**Dani: that a weird nickname Littlefinger, you don't think that call him that because he has a small penis LoL! Marg it due on this Friday.**

**San: woah where did that come from maybe it mean something else who knows let not get into dirty talking here.**

**Marg: If he the that i know ,he not little if you guys know what i mean and no i didn't sleep with him let say rumor has it he actually a very good lover that can satisfied you in every way, he also has a club that only important people go there, But if what my brother said if it true its a sex club.  DAME IT!!! i got two days to do it.**

**Dani: So why is your father having a meeting with him, is he thinking of changing businesses??? Marg maybe you can come over tomorrow.**

**San: wow you kidding me right, you probably got the wrong person this guy he well dress, very proper and i don't think my mom would be friends with him if she knew he a sex owner club.**

**Marg; Maybe him and your dad are going to sell sex toys if he is i would like a discount, and Of course he dress in fine clothes he a pimp that what they do, that how they lure you in. Dani yesssss i will come over to your house tomorrow let say 11:00, ooooh i know sansa you should come over too,  that way you can tell us more about Littlefinger.**

**San: EEEWW nooo my father wouldn't do that kind of business, really Marg Discounts....eh i have to see see my schedule tomorrow but i i think i have an appointment at 11:15 at the doctors can we change it 12:30 and i bring the treats.**

**Marg: Oh sansa you know i'm just kidding about the sex toys, well not about LIttlefinger though LOL ;), and of course and i'll bring the booze.**

**Dani: WAIT OF MINUTE I didn't even said yes and you bitches already planning , why could't we go over one your guys house??**

**San: first of all you don't have siblings that always snooping around your business and then we have a Nanny so  there not a lot of privacy.**

**Marg: i would let you guys come over but they are redoing my closet , so they can make it bigger and of course Loras bring his friend over so that it would be an awkward situation if one you guys accidentally  walk in on them while they are fucking.**

**San: EHHH i didn't need to know that!!**

**Dani: Sansa you have an excuse and Marge You have a sick mind......... Aaaaaaah Okay Okay my house it is, but i want red wine not the cheap one. Marg you have to do the work on your own.**

**Marg: Of course darlings i will bring the best, Dani i am not lazy i can do it you'll see. Well now girls need to go, See you tomorrow!!!! BYYEEE oxoxoxx**

**Dani: BYE!! got to finish my project i'm on the 8th slideshow.**

**San: Bye Loves and  yesss see you tomorrow.**

 

Where is my father , why is he taking so long  errrr, i just want to go home. Wondering where he was i didn't know someone was behind me, about to call him and tell him to hurry up.  I felt a hand on my shoulder Father ther...oh Mr. Baelish

"Not what you where expecting", Turning my body the other way. No i though you where my father, i thought you left. I needed to make a call, but i am glad someone was concerned i was gone (smirking face), i was wondering where you gone to and i wanted to say goodbye giving him a smile.

He look at me giving me a long warming stare, you have so much of her. What do you mean Mr. Baelish , i felt his hand touching my hair, i don't know what to do should i tell him to stop or walk away. Please call me Petyr i look up to him and nodded my head, he started to reach through his coat and took out a business card that had all his information. When ever you need to talk to somebody or you need help please give me a call.

I felt the card between my fingers and nodded, he gave me a smile and turn around, the valet man already has his car ready. when i was about to leave to look for my father, Sansa i turn my head and then he spoke.

If you want to talk about your mother, please call me, i know her better than anyone else. Okay Mr. Baelish, Its Petyr, okay Petyr. what did he mean he knows my mother better than anyone else, shouldn't her father be the one to know her better, after all they where married for many years, looking at the card deciding to keep it or not, but yet she doesn't really know maybe there where things that her parents didn't tell each other, she tuck the card in her bag, who knows maybe she will call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.


	6. Doll House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i haven't updated i was on vacation. Thank you for being patient with me, i hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

_Ah yes aaaaahhh like that ah ahh that it aaaah finger me on my wet pussy Yes yes that it._   watching two of my best girls fucking each other, i admit they both are desirable any man would be lucky to watch  two beautiful  creatures of the underworld screwing one another.

 Drinking my best scotch and another girl with barley any clothes one giving me a shoulder massage, they all trying to please me, but there one problem...

The only person i am thinking about is "Her" those soft rosy lips, i wonder if it is the same rosy lips color down there between her long legs and those eyes how can anyone look away ,she carry o much youth and innocent. DAME YOU CAT even though that you are dead you still able to haunt me in a way.

Why Cat...why  still torment me for years i have suffer for you not having your love ... why torment me with your daughter, didn't you had enough of me, now i have to change my strategies .   ** _Stop!!!  I am_**   **not in the mood all of you leave!**

_Boss?_ Did we do something wrong if you like we can try a different position or why not join us it would be a great pleasure to have you again (seductive Smile). I slowly approach her, she stand still and calmly, i gently touch her shoulder and slowly went down her back ,and very slowly i touch her perky breast, i haven't even started to play with her nipple and she already moaning. i gave her a smile to know that i that it please me to be in control, i truly love to be in control it make me want more even though i have everything i want but it still not enough.

My hands slowly went up to her her chest, then to her neck, and very slowly to her face , my fingers gently touch her jaw then gently to her lips, oh how she enjoy for my touch.  She started to moan more when i put my fingers between her hair, she lean her head back i can have more access. my other hand touching her neck to feel her pulse running through, i can sense her body temperature went up , hearing her gasp " _yes yes please more". Yes_ you want me don't you she nodded her head desperately to feel more of his touch, _well then i shouldn't make her wait no longer......_

_Agg ugh ughh eeeh (gasps from the the other girls)_ Knowing if they scream or help her in any way they will get the same treatment and they don't want the same treatment. As i put one hand around her throat and my other hand pulling back her head back so she can look at me and see that i am enjoying her pain. The pleating look she giving me, i can feel her pulse drumming as if she were a frightened animal, she try her best to get away from me, but the more she try to escape the tighter the grip he has on her. i can feel her hands and nails trying to connect to my flesh, all she got was my harry rosen shirt but no matter i can always buy a new one. A few minuets pass,her eyes you can tell life was leaving out of her body, she not dead yet but she getting there i tighten more my grip so it can be all over............

Just looking down on her watching her take her last breath, it made me wonder "did Ned watch Cat take her last breath"? Did he held her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay and that she will go to heaven ? By the time he was wondering about Cat the girl he held on his hands heartbeat has stop, looking at her lifeless eyes made him wonder "Did she had her eyes like yours?, did she suffer like you had suffer? He gently look down on the girl and tossed her body away from him,drew a deep breath to calm himself before he turn around to the other girls. I do apologies of what just happen but she should have know when i gave her an order she did not listen, what is my number one rule, always obey, she been here longer then the two of you and yet she did not listen. Now girls listen to me very carefully what i'm about to tell you, When i tell you to leave...

"YOU FUCKEN LEAVE AND DON't LOOK  BACK"!!! If i want to fuck you i would fuck you,or if i wanted to kill you i would with no regrets just like her i have no regrets of killing her she should have known better by now i don't give warnings to anyone but you girls seem smart and smart girls are always good girls right? ( nodding heads) Good that made me happy you girls want me happy right?  ( nodding heads) Right do you know what would make me happy right now, one girl raise her hand her voice shake but in a gentle whisper _to leave._ Yes very good but before you go take her with you, in-between the both of you, the two of you can move her to the other side of the building and later i tell one of my personal man to get rid of her body. Don't worry about the other girls seeing her body this just a warning for who don't obey me.

They drag the lifeless body to the other room so everyone can see  what happen when you disobey, when they reach the the door, Oh ladies by the the way if you tell anyone from outside this place _i will kill you but not only you, your love ones, your pets or maybe worst I would sell you off to someone who love to explore new ways to do unspeakable ways to your body would you._ they shook their head and left the fastest they can. Alone now with my own thoughts trying to figure out if my plan can succeed, but my mind keep going to her, not Cat but to her daughter, I wonder if she  a good listener if not someone must teach her . Oh how can one girl can ruin a man day but how can one man posses a  girl like her, so free, lovable, innocent and above all pure. would I really want to corrupt a beautiful creature like her........................................

_Yes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment i would love to get some feedback thank you.


End file.
